fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayman + Despicable Me: Operation: Espionage (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Rayman + Despicable Me: Operation: Espionage written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Despicable Me". Plot (In the forest, on a prison-type area, many Livingstone guards walk around the prison to watch over the prisoners in the cages) *Livingstone Guard #1: Boys, make sure that the Magician doesn't escape and keep an eye on him. *Livingstone Guard #2: We got it mate. We got our eyes on him. *Livingstone Guard #3: No magic tricks for nothing. *Livingstone Guard #1: I bet he doesn't try to run off and do something dirty like last time when he blow up that museum. (In the maze of the prison, the livingstone guard walk into the hallway to patrols the area) *Toad: *try to break the cage* *Livingstone Guard #1: Quiet! *Toad: *growls* *Livingstone Guard #4: Hey man, one of the cages have been opened up. One of the crime chase stealers are trying to break into the fort. *Livingstone Guard #2: Those Livingnumbskulls, i'll chase them on the loose when i get my hands on them. *Livingstone Guard #4: I have been respected for this world. But those meanies were trying to bully me ever since i arrested them. *Livingstone Guard #2: Hey, someone must have break out loose! *Livingstone Guard #3: There is a theft in there. *Livingstone Guard #2: Where did the theft go? *Livingstone Prisoner #1: *shoot the livingstone guard* *Livingstone Guard #1: What the hell? *Livingstone Prisoner #1: Looking for this? *shoot the livingstone guard* *Livingstone Guard #2: This prisoner is trying to escape! *Livingstone Guard #5: Stop that livingstone! *Livingstone Prisoner #1: *throw a bomb at the floor* Ha ha ha! You can't get away! *Livingstone Guard #6: Get back here! *Livingstone Prisoner #1: *shoot on three cages to make his friends escape* *Livingstone Prisoner #2: Let's get outta here! (A limbless hero appears, knocking two livingstone prisoners on the ground) *Livingstone Prisoner #3: Hey, who goes there? *Rayman: Well well well, someone forgot to invite us to the battle. *Livingstone Prisoner #3: Rayman! *Rayman: Take this! *punch the prisoner* *Livingstone Prisoner #4: Come over here limbless. I got something for you. *Rayman: *slap the livingstone prisoner* Friends, get them! *Globox: Flappa-flappa doo! *Barbara: Yeah! *Grand Minimus: Late to the party, huh? *Rayman: Alright, now kick the rest of the livingstones back to their cages. *Globox: You got it buddy. *Barbara: *run and knock every livingstone prisoner out* *Grand Minimus: Kung-fu chi! *shoot magic balls and blast the livingstone prisoners to their cages* *Rayman: *use his hands to knock the livingstone prisoners back to their cages* *Livingstone Prisoner #1: *throw the coin to the button and release all the prisoners out* *Livingstone Guard #1: What the heck? These prisoners are trying to escape! *Livingstone Guard #2: Take them back to the cages! *Rayman: We're on our way guards! *Globox: *roll and punch the livingstone prisoner* MORE TO COME Next: Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff